Why Me?
by Hazelthorn
Summary: Jemima's Point of View of Tantamiri's Getting A Date Is Very Difficult To Do, coming soon Jemima is, subconciencly, forced into the hardest decison of her young life. Old friend, or new love? And what of her friend, Teazer, and her stares at Alonzo?


"Teazer?" I asked, astonished to see my friend, late at night, at a campout, with no stolen goods.

"Yah?" she asked.

She looked at my face.

"You's too easay to read. Oi'm here just cause." she said, smiling.

Just then, Pouncival burst through the door.

"Jemmy! You've got a letter! From a tom!" he screamed, watching me squeel.

He ran over to me, handing me a letter.

H egave me a huge hug, whispering, "Don't go with him."

Then, he left.

"Whatever," I muttered, not sure of what he said.

I opened the letter.

_Dear Jemima, Goddess of Beauty,_

_I have loved you forever. _

_Please, please, go to the Ball with me!_

_-Plato_

_P.S. If the Goddess need say no, she may expect torture to all she knows._

I stared down at the note, astonished that someone could be so sweet and demonic at the same time.

"Ooh!" Teazer said, "Whot'zit say?"

"Nothing!" I scream, at little too fast.

I thought that, under her breath, I heard Teazer mutter, "I will know!"

Just then, Jennyanydots walked into the tent, with sewing kits in her arms.

"Now," she said, "Tomorrow, we are going to start sewing little dols of ourselves." Groaining comes at her from every-which direction," Now, don't be so cross about it. I'm sure you'll all love it. Now, off to bed, with the lot of you."

"Check the den-mate list," Jennyanydots added.

Everyone flew over to the list, excpet me.

I sat down, contemplating my answer to Plato.

If I say yes, nothing bad will happen to others, but you can never tell if a tom is abusive.

If I say no, he will torture everyone I know; friends, family, loved ones......

And I can't let that happen!

I took a very deep breath before responding to Plato.

* * *

Soon after I responded, you head Plato scream, " Maybe!"

Teazer ran by, chuckling her head off.

"Wow!" she said, "Some queens got Plato prettay wirked up."

"Yeah," I said, "I pity that queen."

"Well," Teazer said, "Your me den-mate!"

"Cool," I said, not feeling that excited.

"Just 'Cool'? Jem, wuts gotten inta yous."

"Nothing, Teaze, nothing."

"Nothin' ey? Well, that's one big nothin'"

I shrugged.

"Whatever you say Teaze, Whatever you say."

* * *

When we reached our dorm room, we heard mumbling from inside it.

Two toms, from my ears.

"Don't ya dayr touch ma sista!" we heard a cockeny tom scream.

"I'll touch whomever I want. Not in _that _way, but I can date any queen I want!"

That voice was distinctly Alonzo's, and it was frightening me.

Teazer's eyes were wide with fear, and she tried to open the door with her lock.

It wouldn't budge.

"Dammit, door! Budge!" Teaze muttered.

I, having the better hearing, flinched when I heard the sound of claw to skin contact.

"Well, if you don't want me to touch your sister, why don't I go touch Jemima again?"

I growled, slow and sinister, which was scaring Teazer.

"Jem?" she asked.

"No! 'Aven't ya borken enough queens hots(Hearts)?"

"Oh! Someone has a crush!"

"No! Oi 'ave every right ta be worrayed! You tore her ta shreads!"

Teazer looked at me.

"Jem? What does Mungo mean by that?"

I wanted to tell her, but the words felt dry in my throat, and refused to come out.

Instead, I growled, subconciencly.

"Jem! Tell me now!" Teazer screamed, very loudly.

The voices from the den were coming to the door silenced, and I heard pawsteps coming towards the door.

"Let's ge' ou' of 'ere!" Teazer screeched.

Before we had a chance, the door opened, and I saw Mungojerrie and Alonzo.

"Well! What are you queens doing here?" Alonzo demanded.

Suddenly, I realized we'd gone the the tom's part of the camphouse on accident.

Apparently, so did Teazer, because she thought up a lie (And she thought it up quick!).

"Oi was just comin' ta check on ma brotha'!" Teazer said, trying to sound both angry and sweet at the same time.

_Why the sweet?_

Alonzo looked at me, and said, "Hello, my pretty little bird," and tickled me under my chin.

I hissed at him, getting as far away as possible.

"Forgive and forget, much?" he asked.

"Not you," I said, in my coldest voice ever.

I looked at Teazer, who looked at me, blinking questioningly.

"Me-ow," Alonzo said, in both a mocking, rude, and hurt tone.

Mungojerrie, who'd been quiet since he came out, exclaimed, "Leave 'er alone!"

He ran over to me, after clawing Alonzo's flank, and sat down in front of me.

"You 'k?" he asked.

"Much better, now that I'm far from _him_." I said, making the word _'him_' sound as if I was talking about the scum of the earth.

"Goo'! 'Ey, Oi need a plice (place)ta stay fo' da noight. Ya mind if Oi join ya 'n' Teaze?" he asked.

"No problem, as long as _he _doesn't follow."

Mungo, suddenly, pulled me into a warm embrace.

I felt so confused.

His hug felt so right, so warm, so caring, and it scared me, in a way.

I, subconicencly, nuzzled into his fuzzy, warm chest, slowly falling............

_Asleep._


End file.
